La Paradoja de Inuyasha: Cuidado con la caja
by MarioJPC
Summary: ¿El qué pasaría si...? al infinito. Vean a sus héroes en mil íos
1. Default Chapter

Antes de empezar con mi Fic debo explicarme. Este Fanfic largo se basa en un capítulo de la serie de Matt Groening "Futurama". Soy gran fan de Rumiko y de todas sus obras, además de los fanfics de ellas; con una importante excepción; Los Fanfics de Universos Alternativos. Respeto a los escritores de Fanfics, pero considero que las situaciones y fondo de las series ya son suficiente sustrato para hacer multitud de variantes. Si creas un Universo complejo, alteras los personajes y no logras estrujarte los sesos para ponerles nombres, bueno, pues piensa un poco más. Dicho esto añado la consabida declaración de Derechos de Autor (Personajes, nombres y demás) de Rumiko Takahaishi.

**La Paradoja de Inuyasha:**

De Mario Jiménez

Capítulo 1º:

Kagome se levantó desperezándose de manera agradecida de su cama; era agradable por una vez dormir bien en su propia cama; casi había olvidado lo bien que sienta. Se sentía como un soldado de misión internacional o un viejo ronin, y eso que sólo tenía apenas 15 años. "Todos los días madrugando para andar kilómetros y comer deprisa y corriendo, no puede ser bueno", pensó mientras se peinaba y se miraba con su pijama. Había tenido suerte antes de volver a casa; tuvo un resbalón por culpa de Inuyasha y gracias a eso no hizo muchos movimientos y pudo volver a casa pronto con la lección bien repasada. Aquí estaba ella, Kagome Higurahsi contenta por tener un examen y un esguince, 15 años de vida y su mayor causa de felicidad es pasar una noche en su propia casa y tener un examen medianamente estudiado. Suspiró mientras se arreglaba el uniforme para ir a clase. Luego bajó, como en su antigua rutina, a la cocina para tomar un pequeño desayuno.

Al bajar, su madre le saludó:

- Buenos Días hija ¿Has dormido bien? –dijo su madre con una sonrisa al girarse del fregadero para ver a su hija.

- ¡Muy bien Mamá, gracias! –Contestó ella con una sonrisa aun más enérgica- Eso que dicen de que no hay nada como el hogar es totalmente cierto. ¡Cómo echaba de menos mi almohada y desayunar y… ¡jó! Todo!-zanjó Kagome al darse la vuelta de forma tranquila para asegurarse de ver todo lo que la cocina tenía.

-Hermanita… podrías hacer menos ruido…- Inquirió su hermano medio dormido- yo hoy tengo puente y quería dormir.

-No es mi culpa que mi cama me llené de energía y que un pequeño desayuno moderno –Aseveró con un gesto que terminó en señalar a su plato que contenía arroz, con un poco de tortilla y un té.- que además me ha realizado la más buena mamá del mundo –terminó diciendo con unas chiribitas en los ojos y una expresión melosa.

-Vale lo que sea- Dijo Souta.

-Kagome –Dijo su madre.

-¿Sí?

-¿No se te hace tarde?

Kagome miró el reloj y se comió la comida del plato bebió su té a toda prisa-Gracias Mamá, me voy ya –dijo mientras se acercaba al baño y recogía su cartera.

-Volveré después de las clases ¡Hasta luego! –Dijo Kagome despidiéndose de su familia.

-Hasta luego – dijeron al Unísono su madre y su hermano.

Poco después se levantó su abuelo, que preguntó por su nieta. -¿Ya se ha ido a clase, vaya que pena… Tenía algo para ella. Espero que vuelva pronto porque…- Comenzó su abuelo con su monólogo puesto que los otros miembros de la familia comenzaron con sus quehaceres dejándolo sólo con sus serenatas y el desayuno. Ese Algo era un paquete precintado apoyado en la mesilla de la entrada.

Mientras en la era de las guerras civiles:

-Hoy va a ser un mal día –Dijo Inuyasha sentado con los ojos entornados y estando sentado de forma depredadora sobre una rama del Árbol sagrado- No sé por qué, pero lo presiento.

-Vaya, a lo mejor va haber un terremoto, dicen que los animales pueden sentirlo antes que las personas- opinó Miroku de forma desinteresada.

-O quizás una tormenta –añadió Sango de forma igualmente tranquila.

-No creo, si Inuyasha no es más que un medio Demonio entonces yo ya debería saberlo seguro-refutó Shippo- Está preocupado porque Kagome le mandará al suelo cuando vuelva.

Kirara maulló como afirmando la teoría de Shippo, y apenas en un santiamén un enervado Inuyasha golpeó en la cabeza a Shippo.

-¡Uah! Inuyasha se lo diré a Kagome- lloriqueó Shippo a las espaldas de Inuyasha.

-Feh, Kagome no volverá en horas –Dijo de forma amenazante Inuyasha- o a lo mejor no vuelve hasta mañana…

Shippo retrocedió y tuvo un sudor frío viendo hacia dónde iba todo esto.

-Así ¡Qué no te va a salvar nadie! – Dijo Inuyasha iniciando una persecución con un aterrorizado Shippo mientras que Miroku y Sango seguían con sus cosas y Kirara bostezaba.

Unas horas después Kagome volvía a casa con la sensación de un trabajo bien hecho. Al llegar vio a su familia sentada en el salón y se decidió a acompañarles.

-¿Pasa algo?- Dijo Kagome al ver a los tres sentados.

-Querida nieta, hoy es un gran día. Como desde hace generaciones en nuestra familia, y como ya has demostrado tener unas habilidades innatas para la misión de velar por la paz de los espíritus –Dijo su abuelo a Kagome mientras le pasaba la caja antes mencionada- verás hoy…

-A así que estaban viendo la película de la tarde-dijo Kagome sin prestar atención a su Abuelo.

-¡Te estoy hablando!

-Eh, sí ¿Qué decías?

-Pues que abras este paquete…

-A gracias pero deberías hacerme regalos sólo después de las notas ¡Pero se agradecen!-Dijo una risueña Kagome al abrir un paquete, pero su sonrisa se esfumó al ver una caja cuadrada de poco más de veinte centímetros de anchas, de larga y de alta.

Era roja y azul con partes gastadas y multitud de bisagras y de mangos y pomos.

-Esta caja, Kagome, se remonta a… -Empezó su abuelo.

-No la quiero –espetó tajantemente la susodicha.

-¡Oye que no era ningún regalo! Vas a tirarla al pozo, me la han mandado diciendo que es muy peligrosa, y que debo intentar deshacerme de ella porque…

-¿Por qué no la tiras tú?

-Eso abuelo… Kagome ya hace bastante.

-Porque debe aprender porque en un futuro ella tendrá obligaciones con el templo y…

-Vale ya la voy a tirarlo, pero no seas plasta. Además que me tengo que ir –Sentenció Kagome cogiendo la caja y dirigiéndose al pozo. En el camino cogió su mochila de viajar y lanzó el pequeño trasto como una bomba a dentro del pozo.

-Ay no tires así las cosas -Dijo su Abuelo- Esto es un ritual debes hacerlo como tus antepasados y los míos y…

-Eh oye abuelo que, me tengo que ir y eso no se va, ¡Hasta luego!

-Espera.

El abuelo se agachó y no vio nada ya en el pozo, sintiendo escalofrío –Tengo un mal presentimiento y ya no hay nada aquí…

Kagome se puso en pie se atusó la falda y revisó su alrededor. Bajo sus pies se encontraba la caja que su abuelo le ido para tirar: -Pero si ha venido con migo, -Kagome se agachó a recogerlo y cuando se lo acercó una de las bisagras se abrió –vaya o se ha roto o se ha abierto, bueno, saldré y ya veré.

Subió por la pared y siguió analizando la caja, cuando estaba apunto de tirar de la abertura apareció Inuyasha, haciendo que ella diese un respingo:

-¡Inuyasha! No me des esos sustos-Dijo Kagome olvidándose de ese artefacto.

-Feh, Bueno, pues tú deberías darte más prisa –Dijo Inuyasha a Kagome entre dientes- Pero sólo te voy a decir que no debes creer nada de lo que te diga Shippo, ¿vale?

-Vale (Dijo risueña Kagome)- ¡Al Suelo!

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se derrumbó y dejó inmovilizado a éste por culpa del conjuro.

-¿¡¿Por qué has hecho eso! –Inquirió Inuyasha adolorido.

-Para que luego no te lo repita unas ¡1000 veces!

-Oye no te atrevas- Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose en pie de un salto y agarrando la mano de Kagome por donde tenía el artefacto.

Entonces de manera súbita los dos son absorbidos por la pequeña ranura que se ha abierto, los dos se sienten como si fueran arrastrados por un vendaval y desaparecen, haciendo que ni se den cuenta. Mientras esto pasa, en la casa de Kagome se inicia una interesante conversación. Cuando el abuelo Higurashi entra en casa se encuentra con la madre de Kagome y Souta que siguen con la película:

-¿Kagome ya se ha ido? ¿Qué querías que hiciera? (Preguntó la madre de Kagome).

-Pues quería que se deshiciese de esa caja, que la llaman "La caja de los espejos", porque refleja la realidad, dicen que toda clase de sucesos extraños ocurren en su alrededor y…-Intentó continuar el abuelo.

-¿Qué quieres de cenar? Puedo hacer algo especial si quieres.

-¿Por qué? –Se lamentó con dos cascadas en los ojos el monje shinto-¿Por qué me ignoran?

Pero volvamos con el suceso extraño. Kagome e Inuyasha aterrizaban de forma brusca a través de la caja hasta lo que era el interior del pozo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? (Preguntó inquieto Inuyasha).

-Pues no sé, pero hemos vuelto al pozo. No parece que estemos en mi época. Bueno, súbenos.

Tras que el siempre malhumorado Inuyasha cargue con Kagome y de un salto lleguen arriba ellos notan como el bosque resulta algo diferente. Ellos están preocupados por su súbita desaparición, pero siguen hasta una aldea extrañamente renovada. Las cosas son iguales pero distintas. Toda la gente estaba fuera y no se cruzaron con nadie hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Kaede.

Entonces se encontraron con Kaede que estaba de espaldas a ellos.

- ¡Hey vieja! –Saludó Inuyasha.

- ¡Buenos días abuela Kaede, perdone a Inuyasha! A veces parece que le gusta que le sentemos.

-¿Qué pasa?—Dijo girándose una Kaede con 2 ojos y una cicatriz fea que le cruzaba la cara desde la oreja izquierda hasta la barbilla.

En ese momento los tres se quedaron pasmados mirándose. Los tres dieron un paso atrás, atemorizados. Inuyasha y Kagome reconocían a la anciana Kaede, pero estaba distinta: aparte de los 2 ojos y la cicatriz, su piel tenía una tonalidad más morena y sus vestimentas tenían los colores cambiados. Ellos estaban boquiabiertos, pero la anciana les miraba de forma idéntica, parecía que estaba viendo algo imposible. Inmediatamente iniciaron una conversión de besugos:

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Desde cuándo te has teñido el pelo? –Inquirió la anciana.

-¿Y usted que le acaban de poner un ojo?-Replicó Inuyasha- Además yo lo tengo como siempre.

-ES verdad ¿Quién es usted?

-Vosotros no sois ni Inuyasha ni Kagome ¿Quiénes sois?

-Eso no es cierto ¡Somos Inuyasha y Kagome!-Replicaron los dos.

-¿Nos llamaba anciana?- se oye desde la cabaña. En el portal de la cabaña aparecen dos figuras que salen y se ven, uno es un Inuyasha pelirrojo con un traje igual al suyo pero en blanco perlado, a su lado una Kagome con un uniforme rojo y de pelo castaño más claro. Las dos parejas se quedan mirando, durante medio segundo tras el cual los dos Inuyasha se lanzan al ataque, reflejo claro. Mientras los dos usan los mismos gritos y las mismas observaciones, casi una pelea contra el espejo. Hasta que:

-Las peleas idénticas no sirven para nada- dicen las dos Kagomes - ¡Al suelo! –Claman las dos sentando a los dos Inuyashas al mismo tiempo- ¡Uy hemos dicho lo mismo al mismo tiempo! ¡Pide un deseo! ¡Jejejejeje! ¡Qué gracia!-rieron las dos chicas ya con una distancia mínima entre ellas.

- ¡Pues yo no se la veo! –lamentaron los dos tristes Inuyasha.

Pasado el susto inicial, se inicia una conversación. Los dos Inuyasha y las dos Kagome se sientan frente a frente, y se ponen a discutir:

- ¿Entonces de dónde habéis salido vosotros?- Dijo un orgulloso Inuyasha normal, es decir el de siempre; a los dos reflejos suyos.

-Oye, eres tú el que ha venido aquí- Respondió el Inuyasha pelirrojo.

-Creo que tienes razón- Apuntó la Kagome morena- creo que nosotros no somos de aquí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Dijeron los tres integrantes de la conversación al tiempo.

-Pues que nosotros estábamos primero en el bosque, luego aparecimos en el pozo, y la caja de mi abuelo…

-¿Estaba siempre cerca?- Inquirió la Kagome de pelo castaño.

-Exacto, ¿Pero qué significa?

-Pues significa que la han activado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Esa caja se llama "La caja del espejo", y se dice que refleja de mil maneras la realidad, es decir…

-Que es una puerta a mil dimensiones paralelas ¿no, lugares…

-Casi idénticos a nuestros mundos, pero distintos. Casi como…

-Una peli de ciencia ficción o unos dibujos, ¡Jejejeje!-Terminaron de decir al tiempo las dos Kagome tras este diálogo de gemelas bajo la mirada de frustración de los dos medio demonios que apenas habían podido entender lo que decían. Mas los dos prefirieron pasar de las posibles implicaciones y no tener que aguantar que les menospreciasen. Pero nuestro Inuyasha no pudo cerrar la boca:

-Pues vaya, parece que no me libro de ti nunca, ni siquiera en otro mundo- espetó el medio demonio en tono jocoso.

-Al suelo –Respondió rápida Kagome.

-Vaya, así que somos iguales excepto en el color del pelo-rió Kagome paralela- es bonito ¿He Inuyasha?-Preguntó a su Inuyasha guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, tienes razón – contestó él.

En ese momento, los dos acercaron de forma tierna sus rostros, hasta que se rozaron sus labios de forma cariñosa y segura. Nuestros amigos se quedaron perplejos de la escena que presenciaron y se sintieron cohibidos. Los tortolitos se fijaron en la expresión de sus dobles y preguntaron:

-¡¿No nos digáis que vosotros no…!

-¡Claro que no!- respondieron los avergonzados héroes-.

-Feh, Nosotros no tenemos esa relación- aseveró Inuyasha.

-Pero vosotros…-Dijo tímida Kagome- ¿Cómo es esto?

-Bueno, Inuyasha me salvó de una bruja antes de que hiciese un conjuro y destruyó su casa.

-Entonces me di cuenta de que Kagome estaba aquí para completar lo que no pude con Kikyo- zanjó el Inuyasha pelirrojo y devolvió otro beso a Kagome.

Nuestros héroes se miraron un momento y luego se alejaron sonrojados.

-Bueno, lamento que ustedes no tengan nuestra suerte- Dijo Kagome paralela.

-No, bueno, no importa- balbució Kagome- bueno, vamos a nuestro mundo ¡Hasta luego!

Arrastró a toda marcha a su Inuyasha despidiéndose y dejando a los otros dos un poco incómodos.

Al fin llegaron al pozo, y Kagome recogió la caja y la abrió por donde la abertura que había visto abrirse.

-Kagome-Dijo Inuyasha- esto no se lo diremos nadie ¿Vale?

-Vale, de acuerdo, bien acércate.

En ese momento los dos desaparecieron succionados por la pequeña abertura, apareciendo al instante en la parte del bosque que ellos habían estado.

-¡Buf, menos mal que no era difícil volver.

-Sí, pero-Dijo Inuyasha a su compañera- Aquí han estado los demás.

-¿Qué? ¿No creerás qué?

Así lo rastros no tenían duda, allí habían estado sus compañeros ¿Pero acaso habrían ido a otros de los mundo de la caja? ¿Qué harán ahora nuestros héroes.

(Fin. En el próximo capítulo: veremos otros mundos y otros sitios donde nuestro héroes aprenderán de si mismos y de los demás en: La Paradoja de Inuyasha: capítulo 2)


	2. Los muchos mundos

Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo. Aquí está el segundo capítulo. La última vez olvidé decir que si tenían dudas o preguntas o críticas u opiniones, que me las mandasen a mi correo, bien. También aclarar que no me gustan los extranjerismos y por eso utilizo la traducción que hace Glenat en la versión manga que hay en mi país España, donde no meten la pata con los nombres y además que traducen todos los palabros. Repetir que todos los personajes de este Fanfic pertenecen a Rumiko Takahaishi y a todas las distribuidoras y editoriales que si tienen los derechos de su obra. Como último punto aviso que uso un par de situaciones vistas en otra obra de Rumiko ¿Alguien quiere decirme cuál es? (Por cierto en España el capítulo de Futurama se tradujo como La Paracaja de Furnsworth)

**La Paradoja de Inuyasha:**

De Mario Jiménez

Capítulo 2:

En el anterior capitulo de esta historia habíamos visto como nuestro héroes habían visto un curioso mundo paralelo donde pudieron comprobar su compatibilidad (y como la pigmentación no cambiaba apenas su aspecto). Ahora habían vuelto a su lugar correcto para encontrarse con un problema mayor.

-¿Qué? ¿No creerás qué?- Preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha.

- Sí estoy seguro –Dijo Inuyasha poniéndose serio- Ellos han llegado hasta aquí, y su rastro acaba justo en la propia caja. – Determinó Inuyasha, aseverándolo con un gruñido de preocupación.

- Pero podría ser que fueran olores de otros…

-¡Qué no, los olores entran sólo, no salen!

- Pero…- intentó refutar Kagome, justo cuando apareció Shippo.

- Hola Kagome,-saludó el pequeño zorro- no vas a creer lo que me hizo Inuyasha...

- Luego me lo explicas Shippo, antes necesito que me digas si has visto a Miroku y a Sango- Le cortó la apurada Kagome.

-Claro que les he visto- aseveró el pequeño- hasta que fueron a buscaros, primero Sango y luego Miroku, y no sé dónde están ahora.

Todas las esperanzas que Kagome se esfumaron, de forma parsimoniosa se giró con mucho cuidado recogió la caja. Había 2 puertecillas un poco sueltas, dos portales a dos mundos que podrían ser peligrosos. Kagome se estaba preocupando, "La Caja del Espejo" era peligrosa, y había puesto en peligro a sus amigos; era su responsabilidad salvarlos. Con determinación cogió su arco e iba a abrir la caja cuando Inuyasha le increpó:

-¿No pensarás ir sola? Yo te acompañaré.

-¡No!- dijo tajante Kagome- Hay 2 puertas, es fácil que ellos estén separados,-Se giró Kagome para terminar su alegato- esto ha sido mi culpa y yo debo hacerlo sola.

Apenas iba a hablar Inuyasha cuando Kagome es succionada por la caja. Inuyasha no pudo hacer más que mirar como desaparecía.

-¡Maldición! - Dijo Inuyasha mientras la caja daba 2 vueltas de campana al caer al suelo.

-¡Kagome ha desaparecido! ¿Qué está pasando Inuyasha?- se preocupó Shippo.

-Yo voy a buscarla, el problema es esta caja –comenzó Inuyasha- Mira Shippo, vigila la caja pero no la toques-Dijo él mientras cogía de los hombros a Shippo- y evita que la toque nadie- terminó de decir mientras se daba la vuelta y cogía la caja-¿Entendido? –terminó de decir mientras desaparecía.

Shippo se resignó a obedecer, después de todo, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sí que era molesto y no debía de desobedecer.

Mientras en otra parte Sango se levantaba, había aparecido en el fondo del Pozo Devora huesos, se preparó su uniforme de trabajo y salió:

-No sé porque he llegado aquí, pero prefiero estar preparada, algo me dice que podría pasar algo –Se dijo para si misma la cazadora de monstruos.

Salió del pozo, de forma furtiva. Cuando salió del pozo se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la aldea; pero se sentía intranquila, sentía el peligro hasta en sus huesos. Luego se empezó a cuestionar; todo era normal; pero su primera impresión fue como si algo fuera mal, o como si no fuera como siempre. Cuando llegó a la aldea le sorprendió que todo fuera ligeramente diferente; saludó a un aldeano, para así asegurarse:

-Buenos días ¿Has visto…? – Sango intentó decir mientras el aldeano se daba la vuelta.

-Buenos días- Se quedó el aldeano.

Se miraron, Sango se preparo; lo que creyó un aldeano; era un horrible duende de un solo ojo que se le quedó mirando estupefacto. Cuando asía su arma el demonio empezó a gritar:

-¡Una humana! ¡Socorro!-De forma similar a la de que solían gritar las personas al ver un demonio.

De repente de las casuchas y de los campos un montón de demonios y seres sobrenaturales empezaron a perseguirla. Sango estaba en desventaja, además que no sabía donde estaban los aldeanos. Tenía que averiguarlo; así que se dirigió al templo de la anciana Kaede, así podría buscar ayuda. Cuando llegó al templo lo notó cambiado: todo tenía una apariencia oscura y siniestra. No tardó en comenzar a llamar a la anciana Kaede:

-¡Señora Kaede, ¡Inuyasha, ¿Hay alguien?-Empezó a decir- Por favor, que estén bien… (Dijo en un susurro)

De repente una presencia le sobresaltó; una enorme ogresa le salió al encuentro y con una potente voz dijo:

-¿Quién pregunta por mi, Kaede?

-Tú no eres Kaede- Rehusó Sango.

-Claro que lo soy- Contestó la ogresa, acercándose a Sango, la cual estaba en posición defensiva-¿Sabes, para ser humana me recuerdas a una conocida?

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó un poco extrañada Sango.

-¡Sango ven a ver esto!- gritó la ogresa.

De repente el cielo se oscureció y una especie de llama voladora apareció del cielo. Bajando se pudo ver una silueta que bajó del cielo envuelta en llamas; se trataba de una especie de diablesa con un traje negro y un pelo azabache con partes de armadura; cargaba a una especie de gato:

-Vaya una humana, ¿Por esto me llamaba Kaede? –Dijo de forma desinteresada esta nueva criatura.

-Fíjate, esta humana es clavada a ti Sango.

Entonces Sango se fijó; delante de ella estaba algo parecido a un reverso oscuro o raro de ella misma. Creyó ver en el rostro de esa diablesa su mismo gesto y pensamiento y de pronto de su boca surgió la primera combinación de palabras que podía expresar sus sensaciones en ese momento:

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? – Percatándose también que esas mismas palabras había surgido también de esa diablesa. Entonces antes de que pudiera reaccionar una voz y figura parecidas surgieron casi de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Era Inuyasha.

Aliviada, Sango se acercó a su camarada, estaba más tranquila; relajada por ver a alguien conocido. Justo cuando casi había llegado hasta él, que como siempre estaba confrontando a esos confusos demonios; se le giró y dijo:

-Oye ¿Y tú quién eres?

La cazadora de demonios casi se cae de culo, y tras coger aliento encaró al medio demonio:

-¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy Sango –Dijo Sango enojada- ¿Dónde están Kagome y Miroku?

-Oye, ¿Qué quieres decir mujer? Sango esta allí –Dijo extrañado el medio demonio señalando a la diablesa que seguía con una mirada calculadora agracia ellos.

-Calma –Dijo la ogresa llamada Kaede – Es evidente que tu eres una humana que viene de otro mundo. Para que no sucedan más desastres debes volver al sitio de donde procedes o…

Justo tuvo el tiempo entonces Sango para evitar la garra de esa ogresa que dejó grandes zanjas en el suelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo adquiriendo una postura defensiva con una rodilla en el suelo.

-¿Pero no ibas a ayudarme?-Reprendió Sango.

-Claro o vuelves a donde perteneces o te destruimos no queda otra solución.

Sango saltó otra vez, esta vez esa contrapartida suya le atacó con una especie de garra ósea que era su mano deformada al grito de "Hueso volador".

-¿Volver de donde provengo?-Se preguntó Sango en su cabeza mientras intentaba salir de allí- El pozo, claro.

Sango se giró evitando los golpes y se adentró en el bosque. Nadie parecía perseguirla. Más atrás Los tres seres sobrenaturales discutían:

-¿Por qué no vamos tras ella? -Dijo Kaede a Inuyasha.

-Pues porque no me parecía peligrosa. Además que se fue voluntariamente.

-Sí además que no merecía la pena –Dijo Sango diablesa- ¿DE verdad era raro que se pareciera a mi?

-Sí, tenéis razón, seguramente era lo que yo dije.

Sango, llegó al pozo, asustada se lanzó y aterrizó sobre el suelo, por lo menos ese era un sitio seguro. Inspeccionando el suelo encontró una caja de forma y color extraños que recordó haber visto poco antes de desaparecer. Recogiéndola del suelo tiro de una pequeña clavija, y entonces…

Miroku salió del pozo atándose su báculo a la espalda y con calma se dirigió al pueblo. ¿Cómo había llegado al pozo? ¿Dónde estarían los demás? ¿Todas las chicas de la aldea le habían rechazado ya? Estas y otras preguntas existencialistas rondaban su mente mientras llegaba a la aldea. Cuando llegó se fijo en que la gente no era la misma, bueno o sí. Pero había jóvenes muy guapas que no habían recibido sus atenciones (Además que otras personas se fijaban en él sin conocerle pero no se dio cuenta de ello claro). Bien al fin llegó al templo y saludó a la siempre atareada Kaede que estaba de espaldas.

-¿Buenos días señora?

Entonces esa figura familiar se giró dejando ver que no era una mujer y matando del susto al pobre monje budista.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Por qué me dices señora?-Dijo ese hombre encorvado y parecido a Kaede.

-¿Pero quién es usted? ¿Dónde está Kaede?-Dijo Miroku confundido.

- Yo no sé quien es esa tal Kaede, yo me llamo Kageromaru, aunque no es un mal nombre.- Respondió el desconocido a Miroku. Tras decir esto continuó- Pero si usted tiene problemas tal vez pueda ayudarle ¿Señor?

-Miroku, soy un bonzo monje budista; y creía que estaba en una aldea al norte del pozo devora huesos y de El Árbol Sagrado pero…

-Y esta es la única aldea que sigue esas señas-Espetó el tuerto Kageromaru-Oye, ahora que me fijo ¿No tendrás una hermana? ¿Verdad?

-No que yo sepa pero…

En este momento una voz femenina y suave llega a los oídos de nuestro bonzo desde la espalda y girándose de forma automática al oír tales armoniosos vocales para bañarse en la incomparable belleza que a la fuerza estaba a su espalda. La melodía que escuchaba era la siguiente:

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

Esos acordes divinos salían de unos labios finos pero hermosos, que iban engarzados en dos pepitas de oro que estaban rodados por un mar de sedoso pelo. Una figura grácil y delicada era la parte de esta maravilla traída del cielo para él y todos los hombres. Miroku, no debía dejar esta oportunidad y siguiendo la doctrina de Buda de destruir el deseo, iba a consumarlo en el fuego de la pasión y del amor. Debía iniciar el cortejo de forma correcta y así lo hizo:

-¡Oh hermosa dama! ¿Podría darme un hijo?

La doncella se quedó sin habla durante un segundo y su contestación fue tajante.

-¿¡Pero qué dices estúpido pervertido? ¡Aléjate de mí! –Dijo la susodicha, haciendo que su angelical rostro se tornase furibundo. Más Miroku ya había aprovechado para deleitarse con ese regalo del cielo, bueno, más bien en su parte baja; así que estar aturdido y apaleado por su sano brazo no fue demasiado cruel, ya tenía un regalo que llevarse a casa. Sí es que la encontraba.

-Bueno me tengo que ir –Dijo el mágicamente recuperado Miroku- Pero tu belleza me ha…-Miroku no pudo terminar con su galantería, se fijó en un par de rasgos que…

-Pues lárgate –espetó la doncella, que aparte de los rasgos antes descritos, posee unas orejas animales, unos colmillos y un kimono rojo.

Miroku se dedicó a mirarla bien.

-¿Oye pero qué haces?-Dijo molesta la medio demonio -¡Déjame en paz!

-Perdona, ¿Pero no tendrás un par de hermanos que…?-Preguntó Miroku.

-No sólo tengo una hermana mayor que me detesta, pero seguro que tu sí tienes una hermana.-Concluyó la medio demonio.

-Y su nombre señorita ¿Es?

-No creo que merezca la pena decírtelo, sobre todo si tú no me lo dices…-Dijo orgullosa.

-O mi nombre es Miroku, perdone mi descuido ¿Y él suyo es?

-Bueno, yo me llamo Inuko. Y si no quieres que te parta en dos, lárgate ya pesado.-Amenazó cogiendo a Miroku la mano pecaminosa por la muñeca.

De repente otras tres figuras desconocidas aparecieron en el templo:

-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo un chico moreno con el pelo corto y un traje extraño.

-Seguro que ha sido cosa de Mikami, esa libertina- Dijo un joven de pelo largo y traje de caza demonios.

-Seguro, esa nunca se está quieta-Añadió una criaturita de rasgos infantiles y una cola pequeña y peinada hacia tras.

Miroku observó, meditó con los ojos cerrados ignorando todo a su alrededor, y de pronto soltó:

-¿Usted es un joven de otro mundo con poderes? ¿Usted cazaba demonios con su clan hasta que murieron sus amigos y familiares? ¿Tú eres una cría de zorro huérfana? ¿Y junto a esta medio diablesa buscan una joya mística para vengarse de un ser maligno?

El grupo de desconocidos se quedó y patidifuso de lo rápido y acertado que había sido el extraño respecto a su vida. No habían tenido tiempo de responder apenas y sólo pudieron titubear.

-Bien, lo único que falta es…

Justo estaba elucubrando cuando apareció una chica, con un tocado y vestimenta sencillos y aspecto vivaz que comenzó:

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo de forma ceremoniosa.

Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron; se acercaron de forma poética y parsimoniosa como con cámara lenta, cuando al fin se cogieron de las manos y dieron vueltas riéndose y mirándose a los ojos, comenzando luego con las presentaciones.

-Yo me llamo Miroku y soy monje budista-Dijo galante con un brillo especial en su mirada.

-Yo soy Mikami y soy exorcista-Dijo la aludida y emocionada chica.

-¡Pero que guapos y atractivos que somos!-concluyeron al unísono, dejando a los presentes aturdidos y confusos, además de avergonzados.

-Sin duda,-comenzó Miroku-esto es una experiencia en otro mundo porque todo lo que yo conozco está aquí pero distinto.

De repente el chico con ropas extrañas y que a Miroku le pareció similar a Kagome recordó algo:

-¡Ahí va! ¡Ya sé de dónde vienes!-empezó él-Seguro que has sido atrapado por "La Caja del Espejo", la tiré al pozo esta mañana, y ha debido de traerle hasta aquí. Ese objeto parece que muestra distorsiones de la realidad o algo por el estilo-Concluyó la versión masculina de Kagome.

-Claro por eso las personas que son mujeres en mi mundo aquí son hombres, y viceversa.

-¿Quieres decir que es como un mundo al revés?-Preguntaron todos a Miroku al tiempo.

-Pues sí, pero tengo que irme-Dijo con una reverencia Miroku-.Ha sido un placer.

Se marchó de forma elegante hacia el horizonte, echando la vista atrás una vez para despedirse de todos.

Los otros se despidieron de forma conmovida.

Cuando no le vieron comentaron:

-Me alegro que aquí esté Mikami, si es igual de lujurioso que ella entonces todas las doncellas deben de tener problemas en ese mundo-Empezó el mata demonios.

-Sí -dijeron al unísono.

Cuando Miroku llegó al fin al pozo se lanzó y buscó la caja que tenía una rendija abierta, y al tocarla…

Inuyasha salió del pozo de un salto y de dos llegó al templo. Había un olor extraño en el templo. Cuando entró una figura le recibió: -Eres tú…

Kagome se encontraba en un sitio oscuro y estrecho, era como un trastero o algo. Había polvo y casi por tacto se guardó la "Caja del Espejo". Llegó a ver una rendija, que era parte de una puerta corredera. Al salir de ese armario o lo que fuera, casi le ciega la luz, pero al acostumbrarse a ella reconoció el lugar inmediatamente. Ese sitio era su casa, y el cuarto por la posición debía de ser el de su abuelo, aunque era como un trastero en este mundo. De forma decidida bajó con los bártulos, sin percatarse de la figura que salió del baño a un cuarto. Cuando llegó al primer piso alzó la voz al darse cuenta de que había alguien:

-¿Hola? ¿Souta? ¿Mamá? ¿Abuelo? ¿Estáis aquí?-Preguntó ella.

Al instante tres figuras se pusieron al frente suya, en una fila casi como pidiendo una revista militar, eran su familia. Kagome se alegró de verlos pero parecían cansados y sus ropas estaban gastadas y viejas. Prefirió obviar eso y preguntar por sus amigos perdidos:

-Hola familia, este… ¿No habéis visto a alguien dentro de la casa verdad?

-No Kagome-Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo casi sin respirar.

-Nosotros estábamos limpiando como nos dijiste hasta ahora hermana-Aseveró Souta.

-Hemos estado dentro, y si hubiese entrado alguien los de afuera, nos habrían avisado querida nieta…-Continuó su Abuelo.

-¿Hoy vas a ir al instituto? Lo pregunto sólo porque como llevas el uniforme de ir a clase-Se excusó su madre.

-No, iba a ir por el pozo…

Entonces un silencio incómodo se formó entre todos. Kagome se fijó en que le miraban, ¿Y sí en ese mundo no había pozo o algo, así? Kagome, dio un paso atrás y empezó a pensar una explicación y a titubear. Pero antes de poder decir nada su familia le preguntó:

-¿Al otro mundo con esa ropa? –Dijeron al unísono.

-¿No decías qué era ñoña?-Dijo Souta.

-¿Qué te hacía parecer infantil?-Dijo su abuelo.

-¿Además de qué te traía malos recuerdos? Además se puede manchar de sangre y eso.-Completó su madre.

Kagome se quedó sin habla ¿Qué diablos hacía su reflejo en este mundo para que toda su familia la trataran como su dueña? Entonces su madre cobró un aspecto serio, después de cruzar miradas con su familia, tomó aire y empezó:

-Hija, sí has recuperado la razón y volverás a ser como antes, quiero que sepas que te perdonamos. Pero si esto es sólo una broma cruel; te pediría que dejases marchar de esta casa a tu abuelo y a tu hermano. Yo soportaré todas tus cargas por ellos, pero por favor ¡Vuelve a ser como eras!-Dijo su madre en llanto, pero cuando Kagome intentó explicarse se oyó una voz a su espalda:

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

La familia de Kagome se quedó muda, Kagome se quedó sorprendida y Kagome indignada. Detrás de la dulce y uniformada Kagome, se encontraba una encuerada Kagome. El aspecto de chica mala era poco: Maquillaje gótico, cinturones de cadena y pinchos, chaqueta de cuero y falda corta que encuadraban una camiseta de Metálica que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Las dos Kagome se quedaron mirándose un minuto, la Kagome de cuero se puso nerviosa, y la ignoró:

-Abuelito ¿Qué diablos es esto?

Su familia se quedó patidifusa y no supo responder. Nuestra Kagome decidió hacer mutis. Al cerrar la puerta, la Kagome "mala" susurró:

-Abuelo…Dime…

-La Caja Espejo…

Kagome corrió hacia el pozo, necesitaba ayuda. Afuera de su casa había algo peor que dentro. Motoristas y seres de aspecto siniestro, gamberros y otras poco recomendables compañías estaban fuera esperándola. Fue pasando disimulando, al pasar la trataban con deferencia llamándola jefa o así. Pero no se fijó en el árbol sagrado y su extraño adorno clavado en el tronco. Por último sus amigas de siempre estaban con una cara rara las saludó:

-Hola chicas me voy ¿vale?

-Vale, mañana tenemos examen, podemos chivarte como siempre si quieres.

Kagome no respondió; y al saltar oyó como su otro yo riñó a sus esbirros. Ya había saltado al pozo, salió a toda prisa. Alrededor de la aldea sintió mucha energía maligna y cuando se acercó vio como los campos estaban siendo trabajados por humanos, aldeanos, encadenados y siendo hostigados por demonios. Era evidente que no podría pasar sin ser descubierta. Se adentró en el bosque. De repente un vendaval la sorprendió, y ante ella apareció Kagura. Kagome se asustó, pero Kagura hizo algo totalmente inesperado:

-Buenos días Kagome, ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy?-Dijo la diablesa de forma educada-¿Ir a comer fuera?

-¿Ir a comer fuera?-Gimió Kagome.

-Sí, ya sabes los demonios atacan una aldea y les ordenamos que nos preparen todo lo típico. Ya sé, hoy te apetece ir de compras.

-¿DE compras?-Gimió de nuevo.

-Si, bueno lo hicimos ayer, eso de saquear un pueblo con demonios mientras te pruebas toda la ropa y joyas que puedes.-Meditó Kagura-¿Entonces quieres ir a ligar y salir con chicos?

-Es decir ¿secuestrar a los hombres más guapos de una aldea con los demonios mientras los miramos como a ganado?-Gimió Kagome.

-Sí, así que –empezó Kagura.

-¡NO! Tengo cosas que hacer -dijo Kagome disimulando- Vete a vigilar la aldea.

-Vale-Dijo sumisa Kagura.

Al poco tiempo se fue con sus poderes de viento y dejó a Kagome con dudas caminando sola en el bosque. Lo que le rondaba en la cabeza eran varias cosas, para empezar era que Miroku y Sango no podían estar en este mundo; ¿por qué era ella mala en este mundo, y si ella era mala, ¿cómo debían estar sus amigos, ¿o es qué acaso no estaban allí? Kagome conocía una posible causa a esa forma de ser de si misma, que Naraku la hubiese convertido o que la amargura por no poder estar junto a Inuyasha la hubieran afectado así. Se había alejado del pueblo suficiente. De repente sintió una presencia asesina. Un estruendo partió los árboles a su lado y oyó una conocida voz:

-¡No tendrás tanta suerte!-Decía su amiga Sango-¡No lucharé de espaldas y vengaré a todas tus víctimas!-Volviendo entonces el Hueso volador a sus manos y asiéndolo para dar un mandoble a una asustada Kagome.

-¡Espera! –Dijo Kagome a Sango esquivando uno de sus ataques. Se puso en pie y tiró el arco y las flechas a los pies de Sango. Puso los brazos en alto y dijo Kagome.-No quiero hacerte daño.

Sango bajó la mirada tirando su enorme y letal arma. Se acercó, desenvainando su espada en un instante y agarrando a Kagome del pelo y tirándole al suelo y acercándole el letal filo del acero al cuello.

-Pues es tarde, Kagome, ya me has hecho daño, demasiado. Nada va a impedir que te devuelva lo que tú me has hecho-Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba la estocada mortal a Kagome.

Esta se apartó zafándose de la presa de Sango lo más rápido posible, para evitar su propia muerte a manos de su mejor amiga. Ahora se fijó mejor en la ropa de Sango la misma, pero que estaba desgastada, había piezas de armadura de demonios sin apenas arreglar y ella parecía furiosa y triste, tenía una mirada furibunda y cansada. Esa versión suya la había hecho daño seguro ¿Pero qué haría ser a su amiga una asesina a sangre fría? Entonces se dio cuenta, mientras se intentaba alejar de Sango ¿Dónde estaban los demás? Kirara, Shippo, Miroku o Inuyasha. NO estaban con ella ni tampoco con Sango, entonces.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás?-Preguntó Kagome con la mirada cabizbaja y tapada por su flequillo.

-Encima me ¡Preguntas eso! –Dijo indignada-¡Tú les enviaste al infierno! ¡A todos! ¿Ya estás con tus numeritos de tortura mental? ¿Por eso llevas tú uniforme?- A Sango se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras hablaba-Primero te aliaste a Naraku, en secreto. Luego, sedujiste a Miroku, y le envenenaste lentamente, mataste a Inuyasha en tu mundo o le encerraste o algo peor, luego traicionaste a Naraku y lo mataste arrebatándole la joya y luego buscaste a Kikyo y la devoraste. Mancillaste a Shippo, ¡Haciendo que devorará a Kirara, ¡Gracias al poder de la joya formaste un ejército de monstruos y bandidos que cumplen tu voluntad!-Sango se había acercado a Kagome que poco a poco, y ella estaba intentando asimilar todo esto ¿Ella sería capaz de hacer todas esas maldades a sus amigos? ¿Así acabaría también ella misma?-Así que ahora sólo te queda rendir cuentas en el infierno, porque es allí donde tu vas a ir, nadie vendrá a salvarte Kagome-Terminó de decir Sango a Kagome al tiempo que acercaba su espada a la garganta de una conmocionada Kagome.

-Espera-acertó a decir en un susurro casi inaudible Kagome pero una voz idéntica y más alta sonó a espaldas de las dos.

-Pues yo menos no te lo voy a impedir-Dijo la Kagome de este mundo con una mirada divertida la escena mientras se apoyaba en un árbol. De forma segura y decidida se irguió y comenzó a andar hacia las otras dos. Sango se sintió desorientada al ver a dos Kagomes al tiempo, dando un paso atrás. Intentaba pensar una explicación a esto, ¿una trampa de Kagome? ¿O es qué Kagome nunca fue mala y esa Kagome pérfida que había hecho de su vida un infierno no era más que Naraku en una nueva forma? Ojalá, en su interior la cazadora de demonios siempre deseó eso.

-Bien continua con lo que estabas haciendo, mátala, no te lo impediré-Aseveró la Kagome macarra- Luego si quieres podemos intentar arreglar nuestros asuntos, si me das el fragmento que ella posee y la caja te devolveré mi respeto y una islita para hacer de heroína todo lo que quieras.

Kagome estaba asustada. Sango cabizbaja ¿Cómo acabaría todo esto?

(Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, pronto los personajes vivirán otras experiencias ¿Sobrevivirá Kagome a su reverso oscuro? Pronto el gran desenlace)


	3. El finde un viaje

Bueno pues ahora llegamos al final. Ha sido un viaje largo, pero con mucho este primer fic ha sido curioso. He podido ser fiel a mi idea primaria y aunque no me ha opinado mucha gente; creo que lo hice bien (Corregidme si me equivoco). Pronto me diversificare a otras series y espero que me leáis esos otros. Aquí la historia coge un par de recursos de otra serie Rumiko (a quien pertenecen ambas series) que ha empezado a ser publicada en gran formato en mi país hace poco.

**La Paradoja de Inuyasha:**

De Mario Jiménez

Capítulo 3º:

Habíamos dejado a Kagome en un mundo controlado por su versión bizarra; que había resultado ser malvada, egoísta y peligrosa (además de hortera y desvergonzada) y que estaba enfrente de ella acercándose para arrebatarla su fragmento de joya y el medio para volver a su propio hogar. Sango había dado un traspié, y se había alejado un paso, dándole la oportunidad de ponerse en pie para huir, usando la "Caja Espejo", que en estos momento son tenía ninguna abertura por la que salir, Kagome tenía que evitar que esa Kagome perversa se hiciera con su fragmento o con la caja, al menos por ahora. Intentó correr pero un latigazo que su versión malvada dio contra el suelo la hizo caer.

¡Venga ríndete!- Espetó- Aquí quién manda soy yo… ¿ves? –Apareciendo de pronto demonios por alrededor.

Kagome se recompuso e intentó coger el arco al tiempo que cogía distancia. Disparó de forma imprecisa a una serpiente, pero cambió de objetivo al tiempo que gritó:

¡Cuidado Sango! – arrojándola flecha a unos pasos de Sango, matando a un ogro que iba a atacarla por la espalda. Tras eso la exterminadora recogió su "Hueso volador", y se defendió destrozado el cráneo de varios demonios menores que la atacaron al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, se giró a Kagome que estaba evitando a varios demonios, pero que se las acabaría viendo contra esa Bruja de Kagome (lo que resultaba algo confuso si se piensa), entonces viendo la ocasión de venganza frustrada y rodeada por monstruos, y pronto por todo el grupo de su enemiga, gritó:

Súbenos Hachiemon ¡Arriba!- Como de ninguna parte, o más bien de debajo del suelo, apareció el viejo mapache Hachiemon, que cargó con ambas, aunque a Kagome casi la tira, y Sango usó su Hueso Volador y una bomba de humo para facilitar su huida.

Pasó un rato, poco más de un minuto, y Kagome se puso erguida (todo lo que pudo porque Hachiemon estaba volando a todo trapo), y al tiempo el transformado Tejón casi se muere al notarla:

¡Señorita, quítemela o me comerá!- Dijo – ¡Ua!

Tranquilo Hachiemon, ¡ella no es nuestra enemiga! ¿O sí?-Dijo inquisitivamente- Dime, ¿qué magia te ha…?

Traído, es que yo no soy de aquí. Esto…-comenzó Kagome a explicar a toda prisa mostrando de paso "La caja Espejo"- … pues es que soy de un mundo igual pero distinto. Hace un rato estuve precisamente en uno en el que Inuyasha y yo éramos pareja, y… Bueno, no esperaba algo como esto. – Dijo lamentando la situación de ese mundo. Sango no había hablado nada y no quería preguntar ciertas cosas, pero la única pregunta que hizo fue la necesaria:

¿Y en ese mundo tú no eres mala?

La pregunta cayo como una bomba, con un tono seco e imparcial. Kagome se lamentó de haber parecido frívola… ¿Siempre resultaba tan frívola al hablar, pero no iba a dejarla así, tomó aire y respondió:

Allí somos amigas que luchamos juntas, allí Miroku es un divertido monje truhán y pervertido y allí Inuyasha…

Kagome no pudo acabar la frase, porque de casi ningún sitio salieron un montón de demonios y seres sobrenaturales con su versión mala a la cabeza. En ese momento l caja espejo se entreabrió un poco al tiempo que una flecha negra casi golpeaba a Hachiemon:

¡Tengo que dejarte Sango!-Dijo Kagome-Me tengo que ir ya así te dejarán, voy a saltar…

Kagome, -dijo mirándola Sango- ¡Protégete y ve a tu mundo con tu amiga! Por favor,… -Dijo con un deje de nostalgia y una lágrima- Vamos a darles una paliza Hachiemon-. Diciendo esto se giraron y Kagome saltó desapareciendo de la vista antes de que una malvada Kagome también fuese al mismo punto y desapareciese, ero el demonio que la servía de montura fue desnucado por el hueso volado de una ahora satisfecha Sango, ahora debía entretener o eliminar a esa morralla y luego encontrar "la Caja Espejo" para hacer algo.

En otro lugar Sango caía con gesto grácil procedente de una dimensión diabólica, ¿Ahora donde estaría, eso era de nuevo el pozo, y la caja que había tenido dos veces en sus manos y que dos veces aparecía junto a ella estaba a sus espaldas. Era evidente, esa caja era una trampa, como el "Agujero" de Miroku, un momento… ¿En dónde estaba? Ellos habían ido a recibir a Kagome, y ella oyó las voces de Inuyasha y su amiga… ella vio la caja, pero ¿Y si alguien más de sus amigos había caído en ella? Una gran preocupación la invadió… Debía de encontrarlos. Así, presurosa avanzó por el bosque hasta que vio una silueta familiar; una ropa oscura de una persona con un báculo y una coletita estaban delante:

¡Miroku!-Ella gritó con alegría y sin pretenderlo se acercó a los brazos de Miroku cogiéndole ella de sus hombros- ¿Kaede es humana? ¿Me conoces? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están todos bien?-Las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta mientras se acercaba con desespero a Miroku.

Este la abrazó… de forma tierna, sincera, normal y suavemente le contestó: -Pues que yo sepa sí, la anciana es humana, todos están bien y ¿cómo no iba a reconocerte Sango? Eres mi prometida, y no te haría ni ese descaro ni otro-Dijo soltando su tierno e inocente abrazo. A Sango le pareció notar algo, o más bien no notó algo, las manos de Miroku no bajaron de su espalda, bueno le rodeó con ellos, mientras le miraba a los ojos seriamente, pero con un brillo de ternura y compromiso… Ese no era su señor monje, este era el prometido de otra Sango (afortunada eso sí), no era su pervertido. Se zafó del abrazo y él la liberó con cara de arrepentimiento:

Perdona por haberte abrazado sin pedirte permiso, pero me parecías afectada por algo ¿Vamos con los otros y así te sentirás más tranquila?- Era un cielo, pero alejó el rostro de conmoción y le sonrió.

No vete tú, yo tengo cosas que hacer,- Sango se giró –ya nos veremos. –"Ojala, Miroku fuese así", dio un paseo con pies ligeros pero rodeó el pozo un rato, necesitaba pensar. Puede que Miroku tuviese un ser tierno en su interior ¿o no? Solo podría saberlo de una forma. Tras un período de ensimismamiento cogió la caja y…

Kagome se levantó deprisa, pero apenas en un momento después la caja vibró y dejo salir una mancha negra, con cadenas y una "joya de los cuatro espíritus" oscurecida en su pecho con una cadena que aterrizó de culo, decidió tomar ventaja, subió a toda prisa dejando caer unos trastos desde arriba. Habían atravesado el pozo en su época, lo que en esta ocasión era una suerte para escapar. Entró en casa, y vio a su familia comiendo (Por suerte no estaba "ella misma" en la mesa), así que decidió aparentar:

Hola Familia, he podido venir a cenar ¿Qué es por cierto?- dijo sentándose a la mesa de forma alegre. Su familia no parecía extrañada así que no había problema hasta que la respondieron:

Pues arroz con Curry y marisco- respondió su madre.

¡Pues pásame un cuenco con muchas gambas!-Dijo Kagome con alegría, ya que tenía hambre- ¡Me encantan las gambas!

¿Gam…?-Preguntó su madre extrañada.

¿…Bas?-Dudó su abuelo para continuar con la pregunta después-¿Eso qué es?

No sé ¿Souta es alguna palabra de los jóvenes de instituto o de colegio?-Inquirió su madre.

No, ni idea ¿Cómo no sea algo de la época antigua no sé que es eso?

¿Qué son Gambas?- Preguntaron al fin al unísono.

Pues nada, habré querido decir algo distinto ¡Jejeje! -aparentó Kagome, al tiempo que pensaba "Vaya este no es mi mundo, ¡Qué horror un mundo dónde no existen las gambas!", al tiempo que oía su pensamiento detrás suya.

¡Qué horror un mundo sin gambas!- ahí estaba la recuperada y abusona de su versión bizarra que le había quitado la comida a su hermano pequeño de ese mundo.

¡Dos Kagome!- Gritaron al unísono su familia-¡Y encima una es egoísta y hortera!- Completó el Souta Paralelo ofendido.

¡A callar enano!-Dijo la Kagome malvada al terminar el cuenco de arroz en dos bocados- Bien, dame tu fragmento de joya niñata paralela- inquirió su bizarra versión al tiempo que dejaba el cuenco de un solo golpe en la mesita.

¡Ja! No pienso dártela… Casi sería mejor dársela a Naraku que es mejor que tú-Dijo Kagome tras acabar con su cuenco en más de desbocados, pero no menos de tres.-Yo la debo proteger, de los seres malignos, aunque sea yo misma-Dijo terminando de comer con una pequeña reverencia pero también dejando el cuenco de forma brusca.

Ja, pero ¿Quién ha dicho que te la quiera yo arrebatar?-Negó con un gesto de abogado de la tele (Por si me peguntan, la familia había decidido pasar del tema y seguía comiendo, total al final no se enterarían ni de qué es una gamba)-Yo te propongo un cambio, el fragmento, por la caja –dijo sacando la caja del espejo de detrás de ella. -Sin esta cajita puerta ínter dimensional no podrás salir, y no conseguirás proteger la joya de Naraku, o de Bill Gates o de quién sea que lo protejas en tu absurdo mundo…

"Vaya sí me ha pillado ahora" pensó Kagome, ella estaba en una mala situación; quedarse atrapada aquí no era una posibilidad, pero sí ella no aceptaba no podría volver, pero ¿su versión malvada sí? ¡No, no podría, por qué tendría que quedarse aquí hasta que lo obtuviese, era un empate! O no, su yo malvado en este mundo sólo tendría que obtener la joya por su cuenta, a ella le daba igual su mundo. ¡Diablos estaba perdida! A menos que…

Ja, Pero tú estás igual, no puedes irte sin vigilarme, además que no sabes controlarlo…

No rías tan pronto mosquita muerta - le respondió su versión encuerada – Sí que lo controlo con mi joya. Además esto será divertido, aquí puedo hacer el mismo daño que en mi mundo ¡O más!-Rió de forma maníaca. Es momento fue aprovechado por nuestra mosquita muerta, quiero decir Kagome la heroína, para arrojar la salsa de curry extra a los ojos (bonitos pese al maquillaje) de su otro yo, arrancar la caja dimensional de las manos y correr para fuera de la casa, mientras la quemada y sucia malvada andaba lanzando maldiciones. Puso el fragmento encima de la caja, y una puertecilla se abrió, andaba deprisa, así que no tenía idea de donde podría acabar, fue succionada y …

Miroku había vuelto a sentirse como si le hubieran hecho una llave de Judo, aterrizando de forma poco elegante en el fondo del pozo; tras haber tocado el culo a Inuyasha en chica, y ver que incluso si fuese una mujer seguía siendo tan… vitalista, poco le podría sorprender. ¿Pero ese sería su mundo? No tenía más remedio que salir y comprobarlo y de paso conocer a las bellas mujeres de ese mundo… Salió raudo con esa idea en la cabeza, sabiendo que encontraría a la dulce Kagome, a la fiera Kagura, a la seria Kikyo, a la…ups ¡Sango! Casi se le olvidaba que Sango fue a quien empezó a buscar antes de lo de la caja… ¿Ella habría caído en lo mismo? El rostro de Miroku se volvió serio debido a ese pensamiento y aceleró el paso, hasta que vio una silueta familiar. La reconoció al instante:

¡Sango!-Ella se giró de inmediato y le contestó-Miroku-Ambos se acercaron corriendo y terminaron de fundirse en un cálido abrazo. Hasta ahí todo fue tal como nuestro monje pervertido esperaba, bajó la mano al lugar de gozo espiritual, y ocurrió que nuestra mata demonios favorita pegó un respingo y le derribó, y Miroku ya sabía que es lo que seguía, pero normalmente no era que Sango se subiera encima de él, que le besase apasionadamente, que se le viese el escote, y que empezase a sentirla muy cerca de su…"Templo". Bueno esta era una prueba de Buda, evidentemente no de su inmensa bondad, si no de esas pruebas de virtud, ¿Debía aprovechar para engañarse a sí mismo o a su correspondiente versión de ese mundo? ¿Debería probar la dulce miel de su más especial mujer? Bueno debía ser justo, esto no era más que una copia así, que debía de resistir. De donde sacó fuerzas para ponerse de pie y ponerse la ropa bien puesta, y aguantar las ganas de echarse encima él de la cazadora de demonios ahora con su kimono enseñando sus no bien guardados pechos y… Bueno, se giró dignamente pero la voz de la chica confusa le detuvo:

¿Te pasa algo? … Bueno sé que ayer lo hicimos hasta tarde, pero pensaba que ya podías… -Miroku estaba babeando al oír todo pero se contuvo-, pero bueno ¿Necesitabas algo? –Dijo esta abierta (en muchos sentidos) Sango.

No nada querida, ¡jeje! –Dijo disimulando el monje- Precisamente me tenía que ir a meditar el río ¡Hasta luego!- Y salió corriendo al pozo con una ligera sonrisilla de satisfacción.

¿Entonces…? –Dijo el anciano a Inuyasha- Ese demonio llamado Naraku sigue vagando por ahí y causando daño ¿no? Me alegro de no estar en tú pellejo chaval.

Inuyasha resopló con su estilo habitual (Su sonoro Féh) y lo contestó-Pues alégrate, pero no me llames "chaval", que somos iguales… -Inuyasha estaba frente a un anciano en medio del viejo templo de Kaede, aunque aquí no estaba, y era el anciano con quien llevaba horas hablando quien moraba allí, junto con su cuñada y los restos y recuerdos de su difunta esposa. Habían hablado largo y tendido, unas veces el anciano de pelo gris y otras el joven medio demonio. El susodicho anciano lleva el Kimono de Inuyasha de pelo de rata ígnea, adaptado y con unos cuantos parches y arreglos; el cabello blanco no tan largo como los del joven Inuyasha y con algunas entradas, enmarcaban a un rostro arrugado pero alegre (o más bien sardónico), el hombrecillo además era un poco achaparrado y con unos ojos casi ámbar poseían un destello de alegre nostalgia: ¡No todos los días puedes verte 50 años más joven! Sí amigos, ese viejecito de aspecto algo "excéntrico" era Inuyasha en este mundo.

¡Feh! Pues no creo eso, a mí ese demonio no me pilló desprevenido, le corté como si nada ¡Y me quedé con la chica! ¡Jajaja!-Rió mostrando los huecos de los dientes caídos por la edad, y unas arrugas que se profundizaban con a carcajada.

¡No presumas!- se quejó Inuyasha- Además al final Kikyo también ha muerto antes que tú…-Dijo Inuyasha en forma de revancha pero con un destello de tristeza en la mirada.

Oye chico no te apenes, lo pasamos bien ella y yo, con los niños y todo, no me arrepiento. Seguro que me quedan cosas que hacer aun, además ahora la echo menos en falta.

¿Por qué dices eso abuelo? –Preguntó Inuyasha al tiempo que percibió un olor muy familiar viniendo hacia la casa…- ¿Kagome?

Sí es hora de que venga, siempre viene a esta hora esa chica. Voy a decirla donde anda mi nieto y ahora nos vemos.- Dijo el anciano Inuyasha a su versión más joven mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta. Mientras esto pasaba el joven Inuyasha se escabulló y vio como el viejo llamaba a un chaval desgarbado y le dejaba junto a una sonriente Kagome con su bici y la mochila, el chico nieto de si mismo no estaba muy dispuesto a acompañarla, al menos en apariencia. Tras despedirse ambos Inuyasha se encontraron en la salita. –Es muy guapa la chica… Si tuviera tres décadas menos ¡je! ¿O más bien cinco?- Rió al ver a su otro yo alterado por lo que acaba de decir.

¡Oye viejo, ¡Que podría ser tu nieta! ¿Y por qué insistes tanto en que vaya con tu nieto si tato te gusta?

¡Porqué me gusta insisto que vaya con mi nieto! ¡Eres un burro!-Le contestó el abuelo Inuyasha.

Bueno, me parece que me tengo que ir –espetó nuestro amigo Inuyasha- Ya tiene una abertura este chisme y es lo que necesito- Dijo sacando de su traje "La caja espejo"-hasta otra.

Espera chaval; recuerda una cosa, ser feliz es muy fácil sólo tienes que olértelo…-Dijo de forma solemne el anciano-Y es lo último que te voy a decir… ¡Venga vete a salvar a la chica!

¡A eso voy viejo!- Dijo Inuyasha desapareciendo.

Vaya esto sí es raro –dijo Kagome al aparecer en la salita de su casa pero en otra dimensión. La habitación era el salón, sólo que en vez de muebles había cojines deslustrados y esterillas de los 70. Y casi se tropieza al pasar por el pasillo desde la caja, y ver a su abuelo como a un gurú melenudo y a su madre con el pelo a lo afro… Sí eso era raro. –Paz – Dijo levantando la mano suabuelo, y el olor de la casa era, curiosamente, como los de los baños del instituto…

Buenos días este me parece que me tengo que…-Pronunció en un suspiro Kagome antes de ser golpeada por algo, o más bien por alguien, que era su versión malvada recién salida de la caja, que hizo que ambas trastabillasen y cayese. Su otro yo se levantó y su hippie abuelo la saludó: -Halla Paz.

Alo que ella respondió:

Búscate un trabajo- Y Kagome la heroína usó toda su maña para volver a agarrar la caja en ese instante con la mano que aun sujetaba la joya y… Kagome e concentró en recordar dónde estaba la caja y dónde quería ir, y ahí estaba, deseaba estar con sus amigos, ¡estaba desesperada!

Y allí aterrizó, en medio de la noche enfrente de Shippo que puso una cara asustada al verla:

¿Dos Kagome? –Dijo azorado el zorro al ver a Kagome acompañada por una Kagome de aspecto amenazador.

¡Me has seguido! –Dijo Kagome a su versión malvada.

¡Pues claro! Una cosa es evitar que te coja un fragmento ¡Y otra cosa mancharme la cara de salsa! –Rugió la malvada y siniestra Kagome.-Ahora pagarás todo lo que me has hecho pasar...-Dijo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia los dos. Ya iba a usar su cadena en contra de ellos cuando de su espalda surgió una figura con una enorme espada y vestida de rojo, que era Inuyasha que golpeó la tierra separando a la malvada Kagome de sus inocentes compañeros.

Mierda, voy a acaba contigo ¡maldita bestia!-Dijo Kagome malvada llena de indignación al tiempo que lanzaba su ataque con la cadena a inuyasha.

No lo creo- respondió Miroku que acababa de atravesar la caja al tiempo que lanzaba sus sellos para detener el aura maligna que iba contra Inuyasha.

¡A vosotros os he ganado antes! ¡No podéis hacerme nada par de babosos!- Vociferó furiosa y sucia Kagome.

¿Y a mi me has ganado?- Le contestó una recién aparecida Sango- ¡Hueso volador! –Terminó de decir lanzando su ataque hacia la malvada Kagome, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo. El ataque la lanzó y manó adolorida al punto de vuelta donde se agachó, invocó fuerzas de la joya y aferró la caja espejo al tiempo que gritó:

¡Me vengaré! Traeré mis muchachos y les partiré con mis propias manos.

¡No si puedo impedirlo!- Dijo Kagome apuntando con su arco hacia la caja malvada Kagome.

Ni lo sueñes ¡Bruja! – Completó Inuyasha al tiempo que lanzó su ataque- ¡Herida del Viento!

Los dos ataques se conjuntaron rompiendo las defensas mágicas de Kagome malvada, que se desvaneció en medio de la explosión y que tras esto hubo una humareda que cuando se extinguió no se vio nada más que la caja espejo, y ningún rastro de la copia malvada de Kagome.

Tras un rato de clama para revisar lo bien que esta Kagome, es decir, si ver si estaba herida, se fueron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede a descansar. Durante la cena, todos parecían querer decir algo pero no abrían a boca. Finalmente Shippo preguntó inocentemente (o a mala leche disimulada que nunca se sabe):

Entonces ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Inmediatamente todos os que estaban comiendo se atragantaron, y los que no buscaron tener la boca llena con algo para no responder. Kagome era la que menos se debía preocupar, la persecución con su gemela malvada no era algo para lo que avergonzarse… pero no quería hablar de la mañana con Inuyasha ni del destino que habían padecido sus amigos ni de si ella fallaba en su moral. El resto estaba igual: eran experiencias extrañas y turbadoras las que habían experimentado y no deseaban habar de ellas, aun no por lo menos. Sólo le quedó un remedio:

Pues ¡no me acuerdo!-Mintió sonrientemente nuestra futura repetidora.

¡Eso es nosotros tampoco! –Secundó el resto.

Inuyasha se volvió serio y agarró la espada. –Pero es mejor pese a todo asegurarse de que la caja desaparezca.

Todos los demás secundaron la opinión del medio demonio, y salieron a fuera donde depositaron la caja e Inuyasha aprovechó para descargar un mandoble sobre "la Caja Espejo" con su "Colmillo de Acero"; que entrechocó las esencias mágicas de los dos objetos y tras unos minutos, la caja se astilló y se ennegreció consumiéndose. Todos respiraron tranquilos puesto que es versión malvada no volvería y ninguno de ellos volvería a caer en ese maldito objeto. Pero había alguien que no estaba contento:

¿Qué? ¿Se acuerdan ahora?- Preguntó Shippo a un cansado grupo.

Todos suspiraron de cansancio y se rieron, preguntándose que les habrá pasado a los demás para no hablar de ello…

FIN

(Ya hemos terminado, espero que me envíen alguien su opinión (review), ¿Saben de qué serie he estado hablando? Hasta el próximo fic)


End file.
